VIP
by ChorusGirl
Summary: Perez Hilton meets Zach Efron at the VIP party... hotness ensues.


The glaring lights and photographer flashes were too much. He couldn't see, breaking into a sweat as he pushed through throngs of adoring fans en masse on the sidelines just outside of the red carpet. "Perez! I love your web site!" one girl screamed. Another had scribbled "Perez rules" on the side of his face, a handsome young twink much too young for the sophisticated entrepreneur. Perez winked nonetheless for his fan and posed for the cheap digital camera in the boy's hand. A paparazzi, eager for a shot of the gossip "queen" jumped betwixt Perez and the boy shooting a picture with expensive $5,000 dollar equipment. Annoyed, by the overzealous pap, Perez bit his frustration down and posed gain...

Lights! Camera! Action! It was show time.

These events still made him nervous. Perez had established himself in the industry as a force to be reckoned with. A typhoon, feared by some of the biggest names and heavy-weights in Hollywood. Yes, perezhilton was "the web site Hollywood loved to hate!" But it was lonely at the top. He could never be sure if his friends were genuine or interested in the publicity his web site offered._ 'There's a downside to everything,'_ Perez thought ... cheering himself up. He was no Kristin Stewart, griping about his "difficult celebrity life". Perez was still amazed by how he'd ended up on the other side of the velvet rope, walking the red carpet with the same celebrities he'd written about, less than five years ago.

Sure, there were lawsuits… sure, there were tears and emails from angry agents and managers. But he'd made it big, as a fashion pop culture icon with a propensity for finding new talent. Like Oprah's book club, all Perez had to do was mention an artist or a singing group and they were platinum within weeks.

He'd come to the event looking for the scoop. Yes, he'd made it, but he was still loyal to the web site that had gotten him where he was. He'd gone to the Digital FV40 release party for two things; swag and all the celebrity juice he could find to bring back to his fans.

He moved inside the building, waving goodbye to his fans as he went. Entertainment journalist, dressed to the nines waited as each celebrity walked in. Entertainment Tonight, E! News, The Insider, Access Hollywood, MTV, VH1, the list went on. This was the part Perez hated…which was taking questions from the media. You never know what they're going to ask you...whether they were going to put you on the spot.

"Perez, what do you think about Proposition 8? We've heard some of your views before, do you think it's fair?"

"Well, if you've heard my views then you'd know whether I think it's fair or not. I have the right to get married like anyone else in this country and no one will take that right away. The question isn't who's going to let me, it's who's going to stop me."

"I've heard that expression before, who is it?"

"Ayn Rand. I don't like the bitch, but it's a good quote."

"Perez! Perez!" the paparazzi called.

He turned, looking around to see who had called his name. _'Weren't those bastards supposed to be outside?'_ he wondered.

But it wasn't the paparazzi calling. It was Robert Pattison, the _Twiligh_t hunk, standing by in a red suit. Perez had seen it before, at a recent runway show. Robert smiled, sticking his hand out.

"I thought that'd get your attention," Robert said, heavy British accent making Perez weak in the knees.

"Where's Kstew? You guys dating or what?"

"Like I'd tell you," Robert retorted.

"Fair enough. So what's up? You got this look on your face like you're angling for something. I'm sure Kristin would be pissed if she found out you were talking to me."

"I want you to leave her alone."

"Not a chance."

"Why? What's she ever done to you?"

Perez resisted the urge to giggle. The Brit said it so funny. Perez had been to London many times but it never got old, listening to sexy British accents.

"She didn't do anything. I just can't stand the ungrateful bitch."

"Well, she can't stand you either. You're just a big fucking bully."

"I like you, does that count for anything?"

Robert considered this for a moment. "It does, but I want you to stop trashing my girlfriend on your bloody web site!" he yelled, face turning red.

"Ah-ha! You just admitted it!" Perez laughed, face beaming.

"Oh bloody fuck! What do I have to give you to get you off of her back?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think it over."

Robert looked at Perez like a light had gone off inside of his head.

"I'll tell you what," the Brit said. "I'll let you in to our super secret VIP party if you agree to leave Kristin alone for the next six months."

"Who's at the party?"

"You have to go to find out. And the only way to get in is to agree to my terms. I have it on good authority that your crush is going to be there."

Perez joked around on his web site, about who his crushes were. But there was only one guy he was truly into and he wanted to see him badly. He hadn't seen him since the MTV awards but that stupid ditzy naked photo taking tramp was all over him. Perez couldn't get a word in edge-wise.

"Fine, I agree. I won't say anything about her for six months."

"Follow me," Pattison said.

Perez and Robert dipped out of the DIGITAL FV40 swag party and took an elevator to a floor at the top of the highrise, heading to the penthouse. The elevator was all glass, he could see the ground floor from stories above and frankly it was beginning to make him feel a bit woozy.

The elevator door opened and Perez was relieved. The high altitude seemed to have no effect on Robert, he'd been there many times before apparently.

Lady Gaga's Video Phone was thumping loudly from the penthouse suite. Perez resisted the urge to shake his ass. The first thing they saw when the elevator opened was a bouncer. Without clearance, that's as far as the average person would get. This guy was huge, and had a Russian accent. The other was a robust looking black guy with a diamond grill in his mouth.

"He's with me," Robert said.

Perez followed the hunk inside, trying not to stare at his tight ass as they walked in. The penthouse was dark, a disco ball on the ceiling their only source of light. Perez looked around, celebrities were everywhere.

"I'm sure you know some of these guys."

"I know a few."

"These are the man eaters," Robert said, pointing to Paris Hilton, who danced on top of a table in a corner section of the suite, a gaggle of party hungry wanna-bees around her. Kate Hudson, and Jennifer Love Hewitt sat together nearby, cheering her on as they sipped margaritas.

"And these lovely ladies here, are the pussy eaters."

Perez saw Samantha Ronson at the Deejay booth, Lindsay Lohan not far behind her, trying to sniff the white line on the back of her hand up her nose without anyone seeing. Cynthia Nixon and her girl sat nearby. Cynthia wore a hot dress. Her girlfriend slipped a hand up her thigh, nibbling her neck. Chaz Bono was in full costume, dressed as a guy sipping a Cosmo with his mother, who of course, was looking fierce!

"And these of course, are the Franchisers…."

Kstew, Taylor Lauter, and the Harry Potter gang chatted amongst themselves. Only Ron had a drink in his hand. He was slumped over the table sloppy drunk.

Perez's heart suddenly flipped. In a corner far across the room stood his dream crush, Zach Efron. "What group does _he_ belong to?"

Robert looked at Perez and smiled. "He's a VIP rebel; he doesn't belong to any group."

Zach looked up, his eyes meeting Perez's gaze from across the room. Perez tried not to leer, but he couldn't help himself. Zach's dreamy ocean blue eyes had already drawn him in. Suddenly, Zach was moving toward him, slowly, seductively, big bulging cock already hard in his pants.

"Oh my goodness, he's not coming over here, is he?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

By the time Perez had already looked up, he was face to face with "The HUNK".

"So you're Perez," he said. "I'm ZACQUISHA," nice to meet you."

He extended a hand. Perez's palms had gone sweaty, and his face was red. "Sorry, uh, that's just a name for you on my web site. How's slutty? Uh- I mean, Vanessa?"

"Fine I guess. I wouldn't know."

"What happened? You guys break up?"

Zach shrugged. "I'm not interested in her right now."

"Oh. Well… um, what are you interested in?"

"I'm interested in who's standing right in front of me."

Perez's entire face was on fire now. This had to be a prank. Was Ashton Kutcher about to jump out and tell him he'd been punk'd?

Pattinson shifted uncomfortably, rubbing a hand through his glorious dirty-blonde mane. "Uh, okay. Maybe I should go now."

He looked jealous. But Perez couldn't focus on that just yet. He set his eyes on Zach.

"I didn't know you were of that persuasion."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."


End file.
